Technical Field
The present invention relates to devices for transferring a coated film releasably disposed on one side of a tape to a desired surface.
Background Art
Devices for transferring a coated film, which are used for transferring a coated film releasably disposed on one side of a strip of tape to a desired surface, have practically been used. The film may be a coating of, for example, collection fluid or adhesive. The devices for transferring a coated film are thus used as a correction tape transfer device when the coated film is a correction fluid film. Likewise, they are used as an adhesive transfer device when the coated film is an adhesive film. Other devices for transferring a coated film have also been used with various tapes for a variety of purposes such as transfer devices used in combination with decoration tapes and marking tapes.
Devices for transferring a coated film usually include a first spool, a transfer unit and a second spool which are attached to a casing or a case. The first spool is for holding a length of tape to be fed therefrom. The transfer unit is for transferring a coated film on the tape fed from the first spool to a desired surface. The second spool is for taking up a “used” tape after being passed through the transfer unit.
The first and second spools are usually contained in the case.
On the other hand, the transfer unit may or may not be contained in the case. Some transfer units are constantly exposed outside of the case via an opening formed in the case. Other transfer units are designed to be movable between the inside and outside of the case via the opening formed in the case. The transfer unit should be exposed to the outside of the case at least when the device for transferring a coated film having that transfer unit is in use because transferring the coated film to a desired surface is the essential feature of the transfer unit. This essential feature is ensured by keeping the transfer unit outside the case all the time or by making the transfer unit movable between the inside and outside of the case and exposing it outside when in use.
Regardless of whether the transfer unit is on the outside of the case or is movable between the inside and outside of the case, the device for transferring a coated film usually has a closure or a lid. The lid is for protecting the tape and the transfer unit by separating the latter from outside of the case. The lid serves to reduce the possibilities for the transfer unit that is positioned outside of the case to be broken by hitting against something or for the transfer unit and/or the tape to get dirty with dust or dirt. Typical lids are attached to the case in a removable or movable manner.
Although there is a variation of devices for transferring a coated film, the present applicant prefers using a transfer unit that is movable between the inside and outside of a case and a lid that is movable relative to the case.
Devices for transferring a coated film having a movable transfer unit are more complex in structure with a larger number of components and may sometimes be inferior in terms of costs than those having a fixed transfer unit. It is, however, easier for the former devices to achieve the desired purpose of protecting the transfer unit and the tape.
Likewise, devices for transferring a coated film having a lid that is movable relative to the case tend to be complicated in structure as compared with those having a lid that can be fitted to and removed from the case. The lid of the movable type, however, has no risk of being lost which otherwise can occur in lids of the removable type.
These favorable features account for why the present applicant prefers using the devices for transferring a coated film having a movable transfer unit and a movable lid.
In devices for transferring a coated film having a transfer unit that is movable between the inside and outside of the case and a lid that is movable relative to the case, the two components are moved: the transfer unit and the lid. Simultaneous movement of the transfer unit and the lid, if achieved, would be convenient for users.
Some approaches have already been proposed to implement such simultaneous movement.
A first approach is based on using a lid that is made of a flexible resin material. With this, the transfer unit is moved between the inside and outside of the case via an opening and, at the same time, the lid is moved between the closed position where the lid covers the opening and the open position where the opening is opened, when a user shift an operation member exposed to the outside of the case. The lid is flexible as described above, and is bent along the inner surface of the case during its movement from the closed position to the open position. The lid is housed in the case when it is in the open position.
A second approach is based on using a rotatable cap-type closure made of a hard material as a lid (Japanese patent laid-open No. 2011-121202). With this, the transfer unit is moved between the inside and outside of the case via an opening and, at the same time, the lid is rotated or turned between the closed position where the lid covers the opening and the open position where the opening is opened, when a user shifts an operation member exposed to the outside of the case. The lid stays outside of the case when it is in the open position.
The first approach requires, however, the lid made of a flexible resin material which often leads to an increase in costs of production. In addition, the flexible lid may become incapable of providing sufficient protection for the transfer unit due to the flexibility thereof when the lid is pressed from outside even when the lid is in the closed position covering the opening.
The second approach is free from the problem associated with the first approach because the lid is made of a hard material. However, the outside lid tends to be obstructive when it is in the open position, that is, when the device for transferring a coated film is in use. The lid is thus more likely to be damaged. Furthermore, the second approach is often suffered from higher costs due to a complex mechanism using, for example, a spring.
As described above, based on the premise of the simultaneous movement of the transfer unit and the lid of the device for transferring a coated film, there is no technique with which the transfer unit can be protected well enough, the lid is not obstructive during the use of the device, and costs of production can be kept low.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for transferring a coated film in which a transfer unit can be protected well enough, a lid is not obstructive during the use of the device, and costs of production can be kept low, based on the premise that the transfer unit and the lid can be moved simultaneously.